Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the invention relate to a shovel which includes an electric motor and an electric driving unit which drives the electric motor.
Description of Related Art
The related art discloses a hybrid hydraulic shovel. In the hybrid hydraulic shovel disclosed in the related art, a capacitor module which accumulates electric power supplied to an electric assist motor or the like is supported by a vibration-proofing rubber. The capacitor module is supported by the vibration-proofing rubber, and thus, it is possible to ensure reliability and durability of the capacitor module.